


Friendship and Enmity

by WernerLombardi



Category: overwatch
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WernerLombardi/pseuds/WernerLombardi
Summary: "Bastion, please..." Hana looked to her Omnic friend, its red red optic shining brightly in front of her."Kill her on front of her fans." Said Reaper. Bastion looked at Reaper… then to Hana. Tears were running from Hana's eyes and cheeks, eyes red and full of fear. The light on Bastion’s optic told her that Bastion is no longer there. Hana closed her eyes. She remembers all the time they spent together. All the times Bastion protected her. But now... Bastion lifted its arm. Aimed…and fire…





	1. Chapter 1

Bastion doesn't know how he arrived to South Korea according to his internal GPS. He only took a a boat escaping from people that that wanted him destroyed. Now he's at South Korea. It's night, and Bastion doesn't want to attract attention, but his bird companion needs to eat and a place to stay warm. Especially for her eggs according the little information that the bird showed him. Bastion walks through the darkness of the city until he found an abandoned garage. So he set himself there. The garage was nearly destroyed, but it would work to hide from the city. Bastion repaired a few things from the garage to be more protected and hidden. Bastion's bird, which he decided to call her Ganymede, was sitting on her nest warming her eggs. Bastion put Ganymede with her nest on a table, then he sat on the floor, resting its legs for the long travel they did standing all the time. It is time for them to get some rest, so they can continue with their travel tomorrow. But they were unaware of what it was coming from the sea...

*************

**_Next morning..._ **

Hana, along with her fellow gamer friends, were making the final preparations for their new mission. A new Omnic army was about to attack the city, and was stronger than ever. This new Omnic learned each time it attacks, and now it was about to attack with everything it has to offer. The South Korean Government improved the MEKA's systems and technology to protect better the pilot. Everything on the MEKA was improved: the defense matrix now last longer and recharge faster. The propulsion now can last nearly a day without needing to return to the floor and recharge. Proton cannons fire faster and do more damage. The sensibility of the controls now CMA be modified according to the pilot's likes. MEKA's speed is now double thanks to the new motors the SK (South Korean) Government put on them. The gamers were testing the brand new MEKAs to see how it feels.  
"It feels better than ever." Said one of Hana's friends.  
"Yeah, better motors, canons, shields and propulsion systems." Said Hana.  
"Alright kids! You better had checked the new MEKAs, cause the enemy is reaching this place in a few days! So you better get ready to go!" Screamed one of the military officers to the gamers.  
All of them activated their MEKAs and were sent to the coordinates of the incoming Omnic invasion. If they were lucky, it would be the las time they will see those Omnics. The group flew for some more minutes, chatting, joking and checking sometimes again the new and upgraded equipment. Soon, they were getting close to their destination.  
"Commander, we are arriving at the coordinates." Said Hana. "Preparing for land."  
All of the MEKAs landed on different places, as planed. Their plan is to take the enemy by surprise. The tactic is simple: one distract the objective while the others attack from behind. That tactic was used 3 years ago, on the last attack, and it worked perfectly. Now, they expect to work again.  
"Ok. The enemy is coming from the south. You'll need to be cautious on your strategy. If we lose one of you, you need to fall back and attack with the rest of our army when the invasion reaches our perimeter. If this works, then we won't see those Omnics never again. Don't do anything too risky, and return home safe. Commander out."  
"And the game just started." Said Hana turning on her streaming to her fans.  
"Once we have won this, the energized drinks are on me." Said one of Hana's friends, Kysh.  
"You got it, Ky! We'll waste all of your money on those!!" Said every single friend of Hana to Kysh. But soon, they started hearing heavy footsteps from the distance. And grew louder and louder as the minutes passed. Once the army of huge Omnics appeared in front of them, they attacked with their strategy, thinking that it would work.

*************

Bastion doesn't even know why those Omnics attacked his hidden place. They destroyed the garage but they didn't pay him attention. The thing that get upset Bastion was their attempt to attack Ganymede and her eggs. So Bastion attacked them, destroying them quickly. Bastion decided that it would be safer for Ganymede and her eggs to be put on some other place, so he carefully put the nest on his right shoulder and started walking into the city, being careful to not to attract the attention of those Omnics. Bastion walks through the streets and was surprised to see them so empty. While he was walking through the streets, he heard Ganymede jump from his shoulder to a near food shop. Ganymede hasn't eaten for a day, and she was starving. As soon as they were inside, Bastion heard a massive sound. Bastion looked at the windows and saw a huge waves of Omnics, ready to destroy everything on their way. Bastion remained hidden inside the shop, while Ganymede eats. He saw how one of those Omnics destroyed easily a building, smashing the first floor and with canon destroying the rest of the buildings. Bastion checked his systems and equipment. It says:  
**Sentry's Gun: Perfect condition**  
**Sentry's Ammo: 2007**  
**Reckon's Gun: Good condition**  
**Reckon's Ammo: 213**  
**Tank Configuration: 71% charged**  
**Tank Configuration's Ammo: 17**  
**Energy Shield: Error004QR34. Shield device damaged. Not able to protect from enemy fire**  
**Armor State: Change soon. Won't survive big confrontation**  
**Repair Tool: Acceptable conditions. Can repair any small damage**  
**Mine Drone: ErrorTW205. Drone cannot be found on hardware**  
Bastion knows he can't win to those huge Omnics. He knows that his armor won't take that amount of damage. If he wants to destroy them, he will need help. But how gain help? Bastion looks at his surroundings, and saw a lot of metal sheets on the floor. He used his scanner and the results were satisfactory. He can't change his armor on his own now, but he can add those metal sheets on his armor to protect better himself from enemy fire. He will need help from others to change his armor and repair the rest of his systems. So while Ganymede eats, Bastion twisted and joined metal sheets among them until he created 6 sheets of 15mm thick each for his armor and adds them carefully. Once he finished that, Ganymede joined him sitting on his right shoulder and they both made their way outside of the food shop. They found that those huge Omnics were far away, but they heard strong shouts and firing. They even heard an explosion coming further inside the city. So Bastion makes his way to the noises.

*************

'This can't be happening.' Hana though. 'This can't be happening!' The plan was to take by surprise the enemy Omnics, 3 were going to be the hook bait while the others fire to the Omnics. It was a simple and fast plan. But the pan was compromised by some little drones that can defend the bigger Omnics, making hard to destroy one. The drones can also attack their MEKAs and pass through their shields.  
"There are so many!" Yelled Hana's best friend, M.Bo  
"We won't be able to destroy them!"  
"We need to fall back!" Shouted Hana.  
"What?! No! We have to win!" Said Kysh.  
"We can't win this! There are so many! They are beating us!"  
"ALL UNITS! RETURN TO BASE! REPEAT! RETURN TO BASE! We'll handle this situation with you on base!"  
Everyone activated their MEKA's propulsion engines and set course to base. Hana was the last one to activate them, but doing that, her MEKA was hit and the engines were damaged.  
"I've been hit!" Shouted Hana as she fall to the ground.  
"Hana!! We need to get back and help her!" Said MBo.  
"No! You need to return to base! If you go, you will be beaten by them! It won't help in thing Hana if you that!" Said the Commander.  
"But-!"  
"He's right, B. Once we have returned to base, we will be able to help her. But now is not the moment." Said Kysh.  
MBo held her tears as the flew back to base. 

*************

Hana's MEKA hit the floor hard, damaging part of the hardware. She ran a scan over it, and the results weren't how she was hoping:  
**Defense Matrix: 43% of capacity, time charge has increased by 2.1**  
**Propulsion: Can't fly. High damage**  
**Cannons: Can fire. Unlimited ammunition**  
**Other: Speed is compromised. MEKA's speed will be slow when attacks. Need repairs soon.**  
Hana cursed under her breath. If she doesn't return to base soon, the Omnics will eventually find and destroy her.  
"I wonder how much time do I have before the Omnics can reach Base." Hana said. According to her MEKA, the Omnics will arrive to Base in 2 days. She needs to move fast. But before Hana could move, some noises were approaching from the distance. Using the zoom of her visor, she could see the same drones approaching to her.  
"Oh... no..."Hana said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes and her hands started to shake with fear.

*************

Bastion heard more fire, then a heavy sound falling onto the ground on north. Bastion made his way there. Ganymede was a little scared because of the loud sound, but she stayed on Bastion's shoulder with her eggs. Once Bastion arrives to where the sound was coming, he saw a lot of little drones attacking something pink. Bastion used his scans and found that that was a kind of Mech and inside was keeping alive a person, and according to his scans, was a female human. Bastion runs there but first he set on the floor Ganymede and her eggs carefully. After he set them safe, Bastion went to aid that Mech, firing his arm gun, destroying some drones that were about to get over the Mech's back.  
After that, Bastion went to Sentry mode and started firing to the drones, hoping it would help the female to get into safety.

*************

Tears were running through Hana's cheeks. 'This is it. This is my end.' Hana thought. The drones were too many for her. Her MEKA was taking too much damage and if it doesn't stop, it will destroy it, leaving her defenseless. Suddenly, something started firing to some drones that wanted to get on her back, then, a rain of bullets destroyed every drone around her. When Hana looked behind her, she gasp to find out that the thing that saved her was, in fact, a Bastion Unit in its Turret mode. 'They are supposed to be destroyed. All of them! Why is one here? And why has helped me?' Hana asks on her head. The Bastion Unit returned to its Sentry form and started walking to the opposite way of the street. It bent down, put something on its right shoulder and return to where she is. When Bastion approached Hana, she realized that the thing he put on his shoulder was, in fact, a nest with eggs and a bird sitting on it. Before Hana could do anything, her MEKA shut itself down, ejecting her safely to the ground. Now, without her MEKA, and a Bastion Unit as a possible foe, Hana doesn't know if she will eventually see the sunrise again.  
The Bastion Unit walks up to her, and Hana slowly take out her pistol in case. The Bastion Unit is on front of her, and Hana closes her eyes, waiting for the shoot that is about to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Hana opened one eye after nearly 3 minutes of waiting, and what she saw was odd for her. The Bastion Unit was looking at the bird on his shoulder, as it as petting it. ‘Strange.’ She thought. ‘I thought Bastion Units were ruthless and killer machines. Why is this one petting a bird?’ Hana couldn't understand this Bastion Unit. Why this one hasn't attacked her yet? And most important, how this Unit arrived here? Before Hana could think more about it, the Bastion Unit started moving towards her now damaged MEKA. Hana looked every movement of the Bastion Unit, and how it started checking the damaged MEKA. With its left arm, now turned into a repairing tool, started repairing some parts of the MEKA, primary the front. Then the sides and the Defense Matrix, which the last one took more time. As if it was for art of magic, the once damaged MEKA started working, lifting itself from the ground and opening the pilot’s compartment. At first, Hana was confused. ‘How this Bastion Unit knew how to repair my MEKA?’ But that was a question she will leave for later. Right now, she needed to reach to Base before the Omnics do.  
As she get inside her MEKA, the Bastion started to chirp and whir.  
“What? You asked me what?” She said aloud not believing her ears. This Bastion Unit wants to follow her so it can destroy the same Omnics that are attacking her home. When the Bastion replied, she just shook Hera head and respond.  
“I don’t think that you would be able to destroy them, even if you tried to do so. The best scenario is you returning where you came from and stay there. I need to arrive to Base asap.” She said. The Bastion only whired and chirped rapidly. ‘This Bastion really is stubborn!!’ Hana thought frustrated. She growled and said.  
“Fine, if you want to come with me, then come. But you will have to do what I say to you to do, got it?” The Bastion only nodded in agreement, knowing perfectly that this human knows more about those Omnics than him.  
Bastion knew from the beginning that repairing that mech was wise. After spending time with that man named Torbjorn, he learned that helping people is the right thing to do. Unfortunately, the cops were looking for him and he needed to leave the little man’s house so the man won’t get any trouble. Now, Bastion wanted to help this human, so he can show that he means no harm to anyone.  
As they walked through the street, Hana couldn't help but think that this Bastion wanted to destroy the Omnics and then destroy her home. She knows what Bastion Units are capable of. They destroyed Eichenwalde, Black Forest and big part of Russia. So having this one as her companion, put her on the edge. So far, the Bastion hasn't done nothing to her or to her MEKA yet, but she cannot be so sure on trusting it not to attack her anytime soon. They walked for hours until it was nearly night, and Hana only want to get to Base asap. But all that happened before that day, drained her.  
“Okay, we’re going to rest here until tomorrow. Then, we will walk again to Base.” Hana said climbing out rom her Mech. As she get comfortable, the Bastion Unit found a trailer nearby. Hana watched carefully the old Unit and was surprised and confused that the Unit brought the trailer to her MEKA. With all of its strength, the Bastion Unit put the MEKA on the trailer. With the human hand that it has, took the trailer’s belt and started moving. Hana blinked puzzled. ‘Did that Bastion Unit put my MEKA on a trailer, and now is walking towards base?’ She thought. She thought quickly and headed to the trailer, sitting at the side of her MEKA.  
“Why did you did that?” Hana asked. The Bastion only chirped and whired. ‘So he knows where Base is and wants to go there as I.’ Hana thought. This travel could be beneficial to her. The Bastion walks during night while she rests.  
“Okay, assuming that you don't to rest, I’ll rest. Okay?”  
The Bastion only make sounds of agreement, telling her that he would be fine.  
Hana laid on her MEKA’s head and drifted into sleep. Bastion though, checks his systems and resources. The results were the same. Though, with the extra armor Bastion put over his own, it won’t be able to hold much damage either. Without his shield device, his chances to survive are cut in 70%. But with this human’s help, he’ll be able to defeat those Omnics that nearly destroyed Ganymede and her nest with her eggs.  
Next morning…  
Hana wake up because of some firing and screaming from a bird. When she got up, she saw they she was in a kind of shelter that s is protecting her from any harm. It’s big enough for her MEKA to move freely, so she got on her MEKA and as soon as the engines were online, she made her way out. What she saw outside, was the Bastion Unit fighting waves of the same Omnics that nearly destroyed her MEKA, but the armor on the Bastion Unit was starting to be torn apart. Hana acted quickly, firing at all of the Omnics she could to help the Bastion Unit.

***************  
South Korean main Base, same time…  
Everyone was worried about Hana’s situation, but they couldn't send any help to help her. They have strictly orders to stay on the perimeter and defend it from the incoming Wave of Omnics. Every friend of Hana was concerned, especially MBo, who couldn't get any sleep last night. She was frustrated and scared. Her friend was in danger, and she can't do anything to help her. The commander tried to calm her down, but due the situation, he couldn't. Not only that; there’s a chance that Hana was killed a few minutes later they flew from the attack of those little Omnics. When the government heard that, every person on the Senate was scared and very worried about what would happen if the Omnics arrived to Base.   
The main Base is the place where holds the majority of weapons and armaments of South Korea, and getting all of that out, would take at least 4 days. Time that they don't have. The Omnics will be arriving in nearly 2 days. And everyone was getting concerned of their future.  
“Are you sure we can't send help? Just one would be enough to-“  
“No.” Said the commander to MBo. “We can't leave this place. I want to send someone to see if Hana is alright. But orders are orders, and we cannot disobey them.”  
MBo left the room nearly running into her other friends. She cannot believe that they will not send help to Hana. But the MEKA’s are being held for repairs. She sighted, knowing that she can’t go and help Hana until the repairs are finished.

*****************

Hana and Bastion…  
Hana was sweating. The little drones managed to get the better of her, and she was a little tired. Protecting herself and the Bastion Unit was difficult due the amount of drones that were attacking them. Fortunately, both of them destroyed every single drone.   
The Bastion Unit returned to its Sentry mode and approached Hana. It whirred at her.  
“Yes, I’m alright. That was a hard fight. But we defeated them!” Said Hana. The Bastion whirred again in excited sounds. Hana chuckled a little before they started moving once again. The Bastion put again Ganymede’s nest on its shoulder. As they walked, Hana’s stomach was growling for food, but she can’t think for food right now, she must arrived at Base and fast.  
Bastion seemed to notice the growling, and with a fast scan he found a little shop a few feet ahead. So he made his way to that shop. At first, Hana was confused at ho the Bastion changed direction, but when she saw where it entered, she understood that the Bastion heard her stomach growling. So she waited outside. When the Bastion came outside, it handed her a little bag with a lot of groceries and candy. Immediately she opened one that held a lot of calories and sugar and ate it. Satisfied, she thanked it and they continued with their travel.  
It was a few hours later that they found on of the huge Omnics waiting for orders. During that time, Bastion could have a better look at them. Four legs armed, a torso as firm as a mountain full of weapons, compartments where different drones go out and in, and a shield generator that provides protection to the main core. The color changes according to the specifications of the weapon attached to the body. Different tones of red and yellow shine on the main core; a kind of capsule that was always sparking to avoid any attempt to get close to it. All the lights were shinning at different intervals as it looked around.  
Hana hid behind a building with Bastion following her. As they arrive to safety, Bastion took Ganymede’s nest and passes it to her, Ganymede already chirping quietly.  
“What are you doing?” Hana asked. The Bastion only moved to some stairs. Hana followed it, finding that now the Bastion was scanning the area for some reason.  
The Bastion looks around, following its strategy code and scanning the Omnic, searching for any weaknesses and hide spots to take advantage over the giant Omnic. Luckily it found one. But as soon as he found it, the giant Omnic spotted them, now destroying the building. Fast as they could, Hana and Bastion made their way out of the building, just in time as it collapsed. The giant Omnic now has its eyes on them, all of the lights shinning brightly.  
Bastion gets into position, a few feet away from the collapsed building. Hana gets in fighting position as well, but not knowing what to do. Bastion whirred rapidly at her, and Hana now understood what he means.  
“So, as you distract the Omnic, I have to go bellow it, avoiding any fire and firing at a hole?”  
Bastion whirred in agreement.  
“Are you crazy?!” Hana shouted half angry half panicked. The Bastion whirred again, telling her that he would attract enough attention to him so she doesn't have too much trouble.  
“But what about your armor?” Bastion answered her telling her that it would do just fine. Those weapons won’t do too much damage.  
“If you say so, then here we go!” She shouted before activating her MEKA’s Boosters and charging bellow the Omnic as Bastion fire everything it had to the Omnic.  
‘I hope this plan of yours works, Bastion’ Hana thought before she arrived just the point she needed to be. She looks for the hole. ‘Where are you?’ She thought desperately. She looks around fast, until she looks up and saw the hole. ‘There you are!’ Hana aimed to the hole and fire. Some of her bullets managed to arrive to the hole, damaging the Omnic. It was after Hana came out from bellow the Omnic that she realized that she destroyed the shield generator of the Omnic, and ow Bastion was destroying it fast. Once all the lights turned off, the Omnic fell onto the ground. As Bastion changed again into Sentry mode, Hana get close to him.  
“Your plan worked.” She said. Bastion whirred again, and she couldn't agree more.  
“Hehe, yes. It was a crazy plan, but it worked just fine.” Bastion beeped again ad they headed again to the Main Base.  
‘This Bastion Unit is far more experienced than any of us on strategy against Omnics. It is going to be helpful having on our side when we face the rest of the Omnics.’ Hana thought with a smile, but it faded soon as another thought comes to her. ‘But they will want to destroy it after we have dealt with the Omnics. Because it represents part of the Omnic Crisis… something that people don't want to remember.’ Hana though sadly.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Hana and Bastion are now a few hours from arriving to Main Base, but the Omnics got advantage on time. Bastion managed to repair a bit more Hana’s MEKA, so it now can move a bit faster. Hana was in her own thoughts remembering last day. Bastion found food for her and his bird. He protected her during night from a huge wave of Omnics that wanted to destroyed her MEKA. That night, Hana couldn't do nothing but to see how Bastion took a lot of damage from them as he fire on his Turret Mode. She was hiding inside a house with Ganymede with her gun just in case the Omnics entered. She never remember a night were she was so scared about her life. Fortunately, Bastion destroyed them all, but not without receiving a lot of damage. His armor plate that he created before he found her is now barely holding together. His optic is broken. But he’s still walking on her side and with her. That’s something that she admires on this Bastion Unit. ‘All this time, on school, it was taught that Bastion Units were dangerous, heartless, Killing machines. But this one is very very different. I don't know why, but I think I’ll never get some answers after this. SK would want to destroy him for sure.’ Hana knew that. And somehow, she doesn't want that happen. She wants to know more about Bastion and how it is the way he is. They walked for a few minutes until Hana’s MEKA managed to get signal.   
“Look! I have enough signal to communicate with Main Base!” She said happily.  
Bastion chirped and beeped at her, telling her that they would be arriving in almost four hours if they continue at this speed.  
“Okay, I’ll contact Base now. Hope my friends are safe.” She said pressing buttons to get connection to Base.  
*************  
Saying that everyone on Base is calm would be lying. Everyone is scared and concerned about their situation. No one has news about Hana, and MBo can't get more worried about her. She wants to tell her something important, but she can't do it.  
The Commander has been trying to maintain the people calm, but knowing that the Omnics are now nearly three hours from arriving here, is understandable that people won't be calm. Some even started doing disturbs and blaming the government from leaving them there. Their hope was on the professional gamers. And when they saw them returning without the most important member of the team, Hana Song, alias DVa*, was heartbreaking to them, believing that she was killed on battle.  
The Base was very busy. People walking from one side to another. Some were running, other were jogging. The Omnics could be seen in the distance, ready to strike once they are on position.  
All of Hana’s friends were discussion a new plan to defeat them, but with no success. They already used every plan they had before, meaning that if they didn't have a new plan, they would be destroyed against the Omnics.  
The Commander was having so much stress, that he got a headache. They need to protect the Base at all cost, but they are overwhelmed. The Omnics surpasses their forces of 1 to 21, meaning that they won’t last much against them.  
“Sir, we have a transmission from one of our MEKAs.” Said a woman sitting on one station.  
That caught the attention of all Hana’s friends, including MBo and the Commander.  
“On screen.” He ordered.  
Hana’s face appeared on the screen, relieving everyone on the room.  
“Hana!! You are alive!!!” Screamed MBo. Screams and shouts were thrown to the screen asking if she’s alright and where she is.  
“Calm down!! I’ll answer the most important questions first.”she said.  
“Okay, first of all, how did you survive? We thought you were dead!” Said Kysh.  
“I received help from someone. He saved me from being killed after a wave of those little Omnics attacked my MEKA, disabling it. After he saved me, he repaired as much as he could. Now we are near Base.”  
“That’s a relief. But may I ask who’s your friend?”  
“That’d have to wait for now. But I’ll tell you how to destroy the Omnics. The main structure has a hole below it. If you can distract its attacks, one of you can go there avoiding damage and once the person has spotted the hole must fire at it. It would fall after that.”  
Everyone was speechless at that. That was the plan they needed.  
“Now we can attack.” Said Kysh.  
“Yeah, but first, Hana, how long until you ad your friend arrived?”  
They could seen Hana looking outside, a series of some strange sounds came, and then Hana looked again to the screen.   
“About an hour and 4 minutes.”  
Commander looks at the window. The Omnics are nearly on their perimeter. Everyone has concern looks on their faces. Some even have fear on their eyes.  
“How many time do you have?” Hana asked after she realized those faces.  
Without looking ti the screen, the Commander finally said.  
“About 20 minutes.”  
************

After the commander said that they don’t have much time, Hana and Bastion hurried to get to Base as fas as they could, but due to how slow Bastion is, and the inability to fly, they can’t get there early.  
“Damnit!! How we are going to get to Base fast in les than 20 minutes?!” Shouted Hana.  
Bastion seemed to be seeking for something, but she still doesn't know what it is. Suddenly, Bastion made his way to a parked car. The car was surprisingly intact due to the destruction around it. If they could make this car work, then they could arrive early to Base and help with the defense  
“I don’t think it would work.” Said Hana. Bastion seemed to think otherwise, as he used his repairing tool to force the car to start. Bastion wasted no time on making in work, startling Hana. Quickly, Bastion removed the ceiling of the car, and get over it. Hana get over the car as well, and they set off toward Main Base, muttering ‘lucky robot.’  
***************  
The Omnics are now attacking the Base. Wanting nothing but the destruction of this human creation. All forces are attacking the Omnics, but they are being beaten fast. The gamers could only destroy one of the 9 huge Omnics that are attacking Base. For the rest, they had to retreat.  
“We can’t continue like this!” Said Kysh.  
“We need another plan!!” Screamed TGF.  
“We have to hold, or this place will be destroyed!” Said the Commander.  
All forces are being limited fast merciless.  
“We need to hold up against them!!” Said MBo.  
“If only Hana were here…” she mumbled.  
Suddenly, a rain of bullets attracted the attention from the 8 left Omnics to a little car with something like a turret over it. Behind it, was nothing more that Hana herself, protecting the turret from the incoming fire.  
“Hana!! She made it!!”  
“NOW!! ATTACK!!”” All the remaining forces run to the Omnics, taking advantage of the distraction, destroying large amounts of Omnics distracted by that turret. Hana and her friends attacked the weak point of the huge Omnics, destroying them fast and effectively.  
Once the last of the Omnics were eliminated, they started to regroup and see casualties and informer about their success.  
“We are glad they you’ve returned safely, Hana.” Said Kysh. “We couldn't have done it without your help.”  
“I was so worried about you!!” MBo said as she hugs tightly Hana.  
Hana giggle a little. “It wasn't entirely me alone. I received help from someone.”  
“And for someone, you earn a Bastion Unit?!” Asked the Commander angrily.  
Everyone gasped hearing that, and Hana’s friends look between Hana and the Commander.  
“Yes, so what?! He saved me from being killed few days ago, and now it helped us safe the Main Base!”  
“Bastions Units are supposed to be destroyed, each one of them. We can’t let it free. It must be destroyed.” Said the Commander.  
Hana got angry at that. Yes, she knew from the first time that the Bastion Unit should be destroyed, but he saved her life. Twice. And even helped saving her home from destruction. It’s not be fair for him to be destroyed. It’s just not fair.  
“Well, if you want to destroy him, then I’m out from you ranks”  
The Commander looked at Hana speechless. “You can’t do that.”  
“I can, and I will if you do that. He saved millions of lives. Saved your base. Saved my life. He save South Korea!!” She said nearly screaming.  
All of her friends were looking at her. They’ve never seen her like that before. So upset.  
Sudden beeps and boops approached the group. Everyone turned to see the Bastion Unit standing in front of them, waving his hand and beeping again.  
“Oh! I almost forgot! Your bird is in my MEKA.” Hana said, pointing to her MEKA.  
“Wha-?”  
“Bird?!”  
“-!!”  
“(Gasp)”  
“What are you talking about, Hana?” Asked the Commander.  
“When Bastion found me, he had a bird with him with her nest. It stayed with him before he helped me and saved me. He asked me to take care of it while he was distracting the enemy.” Hana explained to everyone.  
Bastion went to the MEKA, took out Ganymede and put her with her nest on his right shoulder. Then, he returned to where Hana was.  
The Commander and everyone that has seen the Bastion were afraid that it would attack at any moment. Fortunately, it didn't. Instead, it waited with them as they discuss about what to do with him.  
“You do realize that to explain this to the president, would be hard, right Hana?”  
“I do, but as soon as I can get my hands on my stream, I’ll tell everything that happened on the mission.”  
“Including the Bastion?!”  
“Including Bastion.”  
The Commander sighted heavily, running a hand on his face ant the other on his hair.  
“You may return to your restroom.” He said before he heads to the main room.  
“What would we do with the Bastion Unit?” Asked MBo.  
Hana looks at him, smiling. I might have an idea…”  
**************  
“IN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” Came the president’s voice through the screen.  
“A BASTION UNIT IN OUR CONTRY!! WHY HAVEN’T YOU DONE SOMETHING BOUT IT?! IT COULD KILL MANY PEOPLE ALONE!!”  
“I know it is my responsibility to do something about that, but Song told me that it saved her twice from the Omnics, and that it helped her and us to defend the Base. It saved millions of lives. Song doesn't want it to be destroyed. She will present it on her next stream, and she treated us to left the military if we do destroy it.” Commander explained.  
“We can't left it alone in our streets. Do you know what kind of destruction they can do?”  
“I know, and Song knows that perfectly.”  
“If we let it live with us, the terrorist group known as Talon would want to capture it for its benefits. The best way we can't avoid that, is to destroy it.”  
“I understand sir.” The Commander said.  
“Sir?” Came one of the Commander helpers.  
“We are playing with fire.”

*************

Hana thought that it would be great to teach the Bastion how to play some games. She thought it would be easy. That in the end of the day, they could play with it. She thought wrong. The Bastion Unit seemed amazed by everything that they show him. From pressing a button that activates and action, to some attacks from the enemy. They spent most of the day trying to get Bastion learn the rules of the game and some strategies.  
“UGH! We cannot teach a machine how to play!” Screamed GBJ.  
“He got distracted by anything!!” Replied Xx-4Life-xX  
“I found that rather cute.” Said MBo.  
Everyone, except of Hana, stared at her.  
“Honestly DVa*. I’m done with this. If you still ant to teach this Omnic how to play, don't include me.” Said Kysh.  
“Yeah, me neither” said almost all of Hana’s friends.  
“Fine! If you don't want to be with Bastion, don't come then! I don't need you for this.” She said.  
After everyone left, Hana as alone with MBo, Bastion and the bird. She just got Bastion to do a move without being distracted by something else.  
“I think he’s improving.” Said MBo.  
Hana groaned. “Not now, MB. I really want to know if this Bastion can learn a thing or two about games.”  
“May be he’s not designed for play games, Hana.”  
“May be you’re right. I thought this could be a great idea.”  
They stayed quiet for some time before MBo broke it.  
“Hana, I want to tell you something.”  
Hana turned to look at her with her arms over her chest. “What is it?”  
“I got a scholarship in the UK, Hana. I’m leaving the next week.”

 

So, this was chapter 3. The * means that if disappears the word ‘DVa’, tell me immediately so I can change it. See ya!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hana’s arms fell to the sides and Hana's expression changed from serious to shock and sadness. “You.. you leave?”  
“Yes.”  
“How… When… why?”  
“You're my best friend. But I want to do something more rather than play all day. I want to become something. I don't know what, but I want to do other things in my life.”  
Hana's looks away and walks to the window. The Bastion Unit watches her as she does that.  
“Where are you going to go?”  
“To UK. I have earned a scholarship to go there and study. The Commander already knows about this. I just wanted to say good by.” M.Bo said.  
Hana takes a deep breath and the turned around with a smile on her face.  
“Whatever you want to go, and if it makes you happy, go. I won't stop you.” She said as she hugs her friend.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. I have help here. The Bastion Unit will help me. I’m sure of it.”  
M.Bo’s arms hug tighter as tears starts to fall from her eyes. Hana does the same. Bastion looks curious to the two girls, and wondered what is that. To find the answer, it stood up and walks to the computer. With his hand it starts searching about that interaction.  
“What is the Bastion doing?” Asked M.Bo.  
“I don't know. But let's go and help you gather your things.” Hana said as they walk out from the room. As they left, Bastion found what they were doing. Then, started searching for more things, like war, nature, technology, science, history, and the strange videos they showed him. ‘Games’ they called them. Bastion wasn’t too much interested on games, but found them quiet them fun.  
Fun?  
Bastion thought about that strange series of data and and information. He search for the word ‘human feelings’ as they appeared in many of the texts he put on his hard drive. As the data as downloaded, Bastion couldn’t understand what ‘feelings’ are. He considered it strange. It never happened to him that he can’t understand data. Even with his limited way of communication, he can still process data and create logical answers. May be one of the humans knows more about it. The ‘feelings’ thing are human, after all. So after he exited the computer, left the room and went to search for the human.  
As he walked through the base, every human gave him stern looks. Some even held hatred. Hatred. Another human feeling. And Bastion is recognizing them. As Bastion searched for his ‘friend’, he couldn’t help but to review the conversation that his human friend held with another human. With all of his data, he concluded that the feelings they were showing were sadness, and happiness. He asked an officer, and couldn’t communicate well with her, due to his beeps and whistles. After a few minutes, Bastion decided to use a computer to communicate with the officer. Doing that as easy and Bastion got where his friend is, known as D. Va* as well as Hana Song. He went to where Hana is, and found her talking with her friend as well as carrying a heavy bag.  
“UGH! This bag is heavy! How many things do you have here?” Asked Hana  
“Oh, you know. My stuff.” Said her friend.  
“That means your beauty cosmetics, games, books and comics?” Said Hana.  
“Yes.” Responded her friend as they both laughed. After they laugh died, they tried again to move the bag, but couldn’t. In that moment Bastion decided to approach them to hep. Then took the bag on his left hand and lifted it from the floor.  
“Umm... thanks Bastion.” Said Hana’s friend.  
“Yeah, you saved us, big guy.” Hana turned to her friend. “Where do we have to leave this?”  
“Oh! On the car that is on the airport of the base. From there, I’ll stay until tomorrow and leave”  
“Ok. Come on Bastion, let’s leave Asha on her transport.” Hana said.  
Asha. Hana friend’s name. After they arrived at the airport, Hana and Asha hugged again and wished good luck for each other before Asha walked on her special room as Bastion put her bag on a little car. His data told him it was a carrying suitcase. After that, Hana and Bastion left the airport and headed to her room. But before they could do that, the Commander approached them both with some armed guards  
“Commander. What do you need?” Asked Hana frowning.  
“I was asked to bring the Bastion Unit to the Labs, so it can be dismantled.” Said the Commander.  
“What?!” Asked Hana. Bastion made a series of rapid sounds, obviously angry and upset.  
“You can’t do that! This Bastion helped saving South Korea! Why is going to be dismantled?”  
“I know that it helped us dealing with those Omnics, but its a sign of the Omnic Crisis. Some people don’t want to see anything nor deal with something that comes from that time. The president ordered to dismantled it as soon as possible.”  
“It’s not fair! He saved millions of lives and-!”  
“Fair?! Do you think that this monster won’t start killing people?! It’s a killing machine, for gods sake!! We can’t let it walk around freely!! We have to destroy it!”  
“NO! It helped us! It deserves our gratitude!” Argued Hana. Bastion started making noises, clearly annoyed with that.  
"It is not your decision, little one! The president ordered to dismantle it right away."  
"If the president appreciates his charge, he won't do that."  
"And why's that?"  
"If he do that, I'll tell everyone about it, and why it shouldn't have happened."  
The reaction on the Commander's face turns dark. "You wouldn't dare."  
But Hana kept her position. "Try me. I am the person with most influence on the world."  
They continue like that for a few seconds when Bastion's bird flew to the window to go outside. Bastion made some noises as he tried to follow his bird, only to be stopped by the windowsill.  
"Why'd you want to keep it functioning?"  
Hana looked at her Commander, anger and disappointment on her features.  
"Because it saved millions of lives. It saved me from getting killed. It repaired my MEKA when it needed repairs and I didn't have any mechanic to do that for me. It protected me for getting hurt and to destroy all the Omnics that threatened our country."  
The Commander seemed to be analyzing that as he looks at Bastion, who’s been making noises to its bird friend.  
“If you want to keep it, you’ll have to speak with the President.”  
“I know about that. And I know that my uncle will understand my reasons.”  
“Uncle?!”  
“Yes, he’s my uncle. C’mon Bastion, let’s talk with him.” Bastion look at Hana, look at the window, and made some beeping.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure your friend will come to you soon.” Said Hana. Bastion looked one more time to the window and followed her to their destination.

************************

When Hana’s Uncle answered Hana’s call, he wasn’t expecting to see the Bastion Unit on her side. His shock was quickly hid and asked for an explanation. Hana explained what the Bastion Unit did, and why she wanted to give it a chance. Reluctantly, he complied, understanding her motives, the only thing that he asked, is to be careful with it. It’d have to be with her at all times, along with two fully trained troop just in case until they can truly be sure that it won’t attack them. They finished their call and he sat a on his chair. All of his advisers and counselors were there.  
“I don’t like this.”  
‘I agree. We cannot have it around people.”  
“It needs to be destroyed.”  
“I know. But my niece is the person with most influence on the world, and she can use that against this government. I cannot allow that.”  
“She’s only 19! She hasn’t seen the Omnic War! You can’t be serious, Mister President!”  
“I trust Hana. And if said that that Bastion Unit can be trusted, I will believe her. Even against my judgement.”  
The room fell silent.  
“Besides, it is true that the Bastion Unit saved millions of lives. We’ll have to wait and see.”  
“Let us not forget, that Miss Song will have two of our best soldiers with her at all times.”  
“If anyone has something to say...”  
No one said nothing.  
“Then this meeting has finished.” Said the President.  
******************

Two months after the Battle...  
Hana has done a lot of progress with Bastion. She managed to teach him how to play some simple games. And he actually enjoys playing them. Hana lost contact with M.Bo. Apparently, she’s stuck with studies. Bastion was received by the people with some reluctance. But after Hana explained what happened, and why she wanted to give him a chance, people started feeling less scared around it.  
Bastion continues seeking for some answers for those strange ‘emotions’ he’s been having since he is with his female human friend. Feelings like Happiness, Fear, Joy, Sadness, Jealousy, Ager, Upset, Love, are confusing him. Every time he seeks on that web called ‘Internet’, becomes more and more confused. He even went to a library, but was left the same. A lot of emotions confusing his systems, and no answers. Now, it’s dark, and Hana has been playing all day on her console.  
“(Yawn) I think I’m going to sleep.”  
“Beep, but, bap, beep”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know. I have to eat my dinner and brush my teeth before I go to bed.”  
Bastion looked to Ganymede’s nest on the windowsill resting. Bastion is worried that she hasn’t eaten in days. According to the veterinary, Ganymede is warming her eggs. It’s normal, she said. And Hana reassured him that she will eventually eat when the eggs have opened.  
“You know, to have only one hand, you cook great, Bastion. How do you do that?”  
“Beep, burp, beet, squeak, breeches, bleh, doop.”  
“I see. But still is impressive. Okay, I have eaten my dinner and brushed my teeth. I’m going to bed.”  
“Beep, dop dop (understood)”  
After Hana got on her bed and fell asleep, Bastion went to her computer and started searching more information about himself, the world, etc. But then again, he couldn’t find something of relevance, other than an old organization called ‘Overwatch’ has returned.  
Overwatch.  
He knows that he’s heard that name before, and even seen it. On the programming of that Bastion Unit that showed him the battle of that beautiful forest. Where he woke up, and where he found Ganymede. Well, more exactly, Ganymede found him.  
The next day, Hana tried to teach Bastion how to play StarCraft, and they spent until noon lunch practicing.  
“I think that I will join Overwatch.”  
“Boop, beep, brruuh?”  
“Yeah, I heard that they’ve returned, and that the UN will lift some of the mandatory they put on them. Apparently, Reinhardt and Mercy will come here, to South Korea, to pay a visit. Isn’t that exciting?!” She says imaging that day. “And I am the one that will be receiving them! What do you think- OMG!! I forgot! Reinhardt’s country was attacked by the Omnics as well, and a lot of people died because of the Bastion Units. Oh no! What i am going to do?!” Hana said.  
“Boop beep?”  
Hana looked at her friend, seeing him tilt his head. “I don’t think it’d be a good idea if you come with me when they arrive.”  
“Beep bup biirrp boop bleh.”  
“I know you appeared on TV, but your existence was declared a secret by law. I don’t know what my uncle’ll say or do if you go with me.”  
That left Bastion a little upset, but understood the reasons.  
“Beep bop burp brrih breeh shoo shi.”  
“(Sight) Yeah, I know they might freak out if they see you. You’re right. It’d be better that remain here while they talk with my uncle.” And with that, they continue lunching. Hana eating some chips with fish they bought and Ganymede eating some seeds on her nest on Bastion’s shoulder.”


End file.
